Hungry? Why Wait?
by SistaSouljah
Summary: Response to challenge. NS.


Hungry?  Why Wait?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: If it's familiar to you, it doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Response to the Snickers challenge.  Yummy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sara strolled into the break room, her stomach growling away like a tiger.  She headed straight for the back counter, pulling open all of the overhead cupboards in search of food.  She found nothing but a salt shaker and a half eaten bag of beef jerky.

She moved to the fridge.  Nothing edible that didn't have a 'Property of Greg Sanders' note on it.  She scanned the room for the fruit bowl and saw it sitting on the table, holding a severely brown banana.  Pass.

Also at the table was Nick, reading the newspaper, silent except for an occasional chuckle when he came across a comic strip that was funny.  She saw what he was eating and suddenly an idea popped into her head.  She took a seat in the chair next to him and scooted closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hi Nick," she greeted with a playful tone as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

Nick didn't take his eyes off the newspaper.  "Hey," he mumbled with his mouth full, the chewy nougat and gooey caramel sticking to his teeth.  He let out another chuckle as he read.

"What are you reading?" Sara continued to play her innocent routine.

"The funnies.  Hence the laughter you hear while I read," Nick quipped, his eyes still glued to the comics.  He had almost reached the end of his Snickers bar, so he pulled the remaining piece out of the wrapper.  He brought the candy bar up to his open mouth, and that's when Sara made her move.

"Hey! Get your own!" Nick exclaimed when Sara pulled the chocolate from Nick's fingertips with her teeth and proceeded to eat it.

She finished chewing and swallowed.  "I didn't have any money for the vending machine.  And there's absolutely nothing to eat in here."

"Well why didn't you just ask me for money then?  Instead of stealing my favorite candy bar from me?" he glared at her.

"Because I was hungry and I couldn't wait."

"Well you should have eaten more during dinner.  And that one little bite isn't going to fill you up, you know," he smirked.

"Then can I have a dollar?" she grinned.

Nick rolled his eyes.  He attempted to get up, but Sara tightened her grip around his waist.

"Please?" she begged.

"No."  He pulled at her arm to free himself from her grasp and stood up, walking toward the coffee machine.

Sara followed him.  "Just one dollar," she pleaded as she slid her hand into Nick's back pocket where his wallet was.

"No!" Nick spun around in an effort to avoid her grabby fingers, but her hand was already fully wedged into his pocket.

Sara reacted by reaching around him to stick her hand into his other back pocket, and she was now standing face to face with him.

"I only have one wallet," he eyed her.

"I know," she replied with a flirtatious smile, squeezing Nick's cute little ass through his jeans.

Grissom, Warrick and Catherine walked into the break room, seeing only Nick's back and two hands wedged into his back pockets.

"Ahem," Warrick cleared his throat.

Nick craned his neck and Sara peeked over Nick's shoulder to see their three co-worker staring at them, Catherine and Warrick with amused grins on their faces and Grissom just looking like Grissom.

"I was trying to get Nick's wallet.  I needed a dollar for the vending machine," Sara explained.

"I have a dollar.  My wallet's in my left back pocket," Warrick waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hey, I am the only one allowed back there," Catherine teased with a playful slap to Warrick's arm.

"Aw, Cath, you can reach for my wallet any day," Nick winked.

"Okay, can we get started now?" Grissom interrupted, slightly amused by the banter but wanting to get to work.  "One DB for the ladies in Henderson, one DB for the gentlemen at the Palms."  He handed them the assignment slips.

"Why'd you have to separate us?" Catherine wondered why he couldn't make it a couple's night.

"Because I don't want you trying out pickpocket maneuvers on each other while you're processing," Grissom replied without missing a beat as he headed back to his office.

~*~

Sara would have to wait several hours before she got the chance to eat anything else.  After processing her scene with Catherine, heading back to the lab, checking in evidence, and dropping off samples with Greg and Hodges, she finally managed to make it to the vending machine.  She fed the dollar Catherine had given her into the machine and punched in the buttons for the Snickers bar.  As soon as she pulled it out of the machine she unwrapped it, chomping away as she walked to the break room.  By the time she sat down on the couch she had already eaten most of it.  She finished the last bite and let out a content sigh.  She couldn't accuse the Snickers people of false advertising.  It really did satisfy.

Nick walked into the break room and saw the candy wrapper in Sara's hand.  "You know, you should be eating healthier things.  That thing has like ten grams of saturated fat," he chided as he sat down next to her.

Sara looked at the wrapper.  "Five grams," she corrected him.  "And it is healthy.  It has calcium, iron, riboflavin, niacin, and thiamine.  And I'm allowed to have cravings.  Besides, I'm eating for two."

"Oh, blame it on the baby," Nick teased.

"What can I do? He wants Snickers, I give him Snickers."

"Or she," Nick said.  While Sara wanted a boy, he was hoping for a girl.

"Do you have a dollar?"

Nick gave her a look.  "You can't live on a Snickers diet for the next seven months."

"I'm getting something else."  A smirk accompanied her lie.

Nick didn't buy it.

"I am," she insisted.

Nick still didn't believe her, but reluctantly reached for his wallet and pulled out a dollar bill.  She was already starting to have mood swings, and he didn't feel like facing the wrath of Sara that night.

"Thank you," she smiled as she gave him a kiss and plucked the bill from his hand.  She got up and made her way to the vending machine around the corner.

She put the dollar into the machine and punched in the familiar numbers, and it responded by beeping at her.  She furrowed her brow as she reentered the numbers, only to be met with more beeps.  She looked through the glass to see what the problem was.  "No!" she pounded on the glass when she saw the slot for Snickers was empty, which wasn't how she'd left it a few minutes ago.  "You piece of-"

"Whoa!  What did that machine ever do to you?" Warrick asked as he was walking by.

"Somebody took the last Snickers," she glared at him.

Warrick raised his hands in defense.  "Hey, don't look at me."

She continued glaring at him, causing Warrick to quickly scurry off down the hall, not wanting to see what she was capable of doing next.  She angrily pushed the refund button to retrieve her money, deciding she wanted a nice sugary drink instead.  She bought a bottle of fruit punch from the adjacent machine and went back to the break room.

She sat down and started reading a forensics journal that was lying on the table, and her anger quickly dissipated as she became engrossed in an interesting article.  She was so engrossed that she didn't hear Nick walk in.

Nick bent down to whisper in her ear.  "Whatcha reading?"

Sara nearly jumped out of her skin, causing the red sugar water from the bottle she had poised at her lips to spill down the front of her shirt.  She turned to Nick and shot him an icy glare.

"Sorry," Nick bit his lower lip to prevent himself from laughing.

She held her threatening stare for a few more seconds before standing up and storming out, heading for the locker room to change her shirt.

"I said I was sorry.  I didn't mean it," Nick said as he followed her down the hall.

Sara blew past Catherine, who gave Nick a look.  "What'd you do this time?"

"Nothing," he replied as he hurried to catch up with Sara.

"Don't try to blame it on the mood swings," Catherine called out to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?  I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized as he entered the locker room.

"Well you did," she practically snapped at him as she started to unbutton her blouse, turning her back to him.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her to grab her hands in order to still them.  "Let me help you with that," he offered as he proceeded to undo the rest of the buttons.  He slid her blouse off her shoulders just enough so his lips could reach the favorite spot where he knew Sara liked to be kissed.

"Nick," she warned as she reflexively tilted her head in the other direction to allow him better access.

Just as Sara was beginning to completely forget that she was supposed to be mad at Nick, the locker room door swung open.

"Yo Nick," Warrick poked his head inside, seemingly unphased by the embrace Nick and Sara were in.  "Greg's got our results."

"I'll be right there."

"Cool.  You know that's not very professional," he playfully chided.

"Oh and like what you and Cath were doing the other night in your Denali was?" Nick countered, but Warrick was already gone.  He turned to Sara with a mischievous smile.  "Hey, we haven't tried that yet."

Sara rolled her eyes as she shrugged her blouse off her shoulders and pulled a clean shirt over her head.  She walked to the DNA Lab with Nick to see if Greg had processed her samples.

"I haven't gotten to yours yet, Sara," Greg said as soon as she and Nick walked in.  "And I'm taking a break now, so you'll just have to wait."

"Fine," Sara sighed.

"Finally, I can eat this," Greg said as he pulled a Snickers bar out of his lab coat pocket.

"You…" Sara glared at Greg and the candy bar that was supposed to be hers.

Greg looked at Sara and then at Nick.  "What'd I do?"

Nick had no idea, but knew it couldn't be good.  "Run."

~*~ The End ~*~


End file.
